groupy_mcgroupfacefandomcom-20200214-history
Tim Kaine
'''Timothy Michael Kaine '''is a Groupy McGroupface attorney and politician who served as the 3rd Vice President of Groupy McGroupface from 2017-2019. A member of the Democratic Party, he previously served as a Senator from 2015-2017 and Secretary of Defence in 2017. Kaine was a candidate for the Democratic Presidential Nomination in the 2016/17 Groupy McGroupface Presidential Elections. Biography Kaine was born at Saint Joseph's Hospital in St. Paul, Redford. He is the eldest of three sons born to Mary Kathleen (née Burns), a home economics teacher, and Albert Alexander Kaine, Jr., a welder and the owner of a small iron-working shop. He was raised Catholic. One of Kaine's great-grandparents was Scottish and the other seven were Irish. In 1976, he graduated from Rockhurst High School, a Jesuit all-boys preparatory school in Kansas City, Missouri. At Rockhurst, Kaine joined the debate team and was elected student body president. Shortly after Groupy McGroupface found independence, Tim Kaine ran for the Group Chat Senate in 2015 as a member of the Democratic Party. He won this race by a comfortable margin, and went on to serve in the Senate for the next two years. Kaine found popularity within the Senate, and was well-liked by both sides of the political spectrum. Taking advantage of his sudden popularity, Kaine took the decision to run for the Democratic Presidential Nomination in late 2016 for the upcoming Presidential Election in 2017. Kaine's competitors for the party's nomination were Political Activist Nicola Sturgeon, Congressman Jeremy Corbyn and fellow Senator Frank Underwood. Whilst initially retaining a slight lead in the polls, Kaine's polling numbers dipped after a debate performance that was deemed by viewers to be exceedingly aggressive. The results ended up being an unprecedented tie between Kaine and Underwood, who received 2,000 votes each. A tie-breaker took place the following day, however both candidates tied once again, leaving no clear winner. The Democratic National Committee ultimately took the decision to choose the winner of the primary through a coin toss. Underwood won the coin toss, making him the Democratic Party Presidential Nominee. Despite the controversy that the coin toss created, Kaine did not challenge the results and endorsed Underwood for the upcoming election. Frank Underwood ultimately ended up winning the Presidential Election and later ended up appointing Kaine to the cabinet position of 'Secretary of Defence'. As Secretary of Defence, Kaine played a key role in the events involving the relationship between Groupy McGroupface and Mars. In April 2017, Frank Underwood sent a group of civilians to Mars with the intention of launching a new civilisation. The operation took a dark turn however when one of the crew members, Martian Ziggy Stardust, attacked one of his fellow passengers and took a Mars rover hostage. Kaine worked alongside several other key cabinet members in order to bring a swift end to the situation at hand, and fortunately they were indeed successful. Underwood's involvement on the planet of Mars led to bitter hostility between the two group chats. It was felt by many of the Martian people that Underwood had caused great divisions on Mars, and that he was responsible for the sorry state that they were now in. On the planet of Mars, a tyrant known as 'Lord Dampnut' was elected to the office of President, and promised to make Groupy McGroupface pay for what they had done. Dampnut then proceeded to launch a series of bombs at Groupy McGroupface, and as a result the situation became highly escalated. As Secretary of Defence, Kaine was responsible for dealing with the aftermath of this attack. President Underwood called for immediate military retaliation against Mars in order to seek vengeance for what Dampnut had carried out. Kaine was very much opposed to the idea of plunging into war against the Martian people, and advised against this concept. Despite this, whilst acknowledging Kaine's objections, Underwood still decided to go ahead with the Mars War. Kaine was then made responsible for preparing soldiers to go out into the battlefield. The Groupy McGroupface Army ended up winning the war, and Dampnut ultimately committed suicide. Kaine's loyalty to Underwood throughout the war strengthened the bond between the two men. As a result of this, Underwood orchestrated for incumbent Vice President Jeremy Corbyn to resign from his post, and appointed Kaine to the position instead. As a consequence, Kaine become the group chat's 3rd Vice President in June 2017. A month after becoming Vice President, Kaine was thrust into the position of Acting President. After evidence was discovered linking Frank Underwood to the murder of Candice Arme, his powers were temporarily taken away from him. After Underwood was cleared of all charges, Kaine returned to being Vice President again. Kaine also played an important role in passing the GroupWorks bill, which was a key part of Underwood's legacy as President. He helped the Democratic leadership to whip votes and was able to convince multiple Senators that they should vote in favour of the bill. He later carried out Underwood's plan of holding the vote at an early hour in order to prevent certain members of the opposition from attending the vote. For the 2018 Presidential Election, Kaine was selected to be the Democratic Party Vice Presidential Nominee. In the autumn before the election took place, he was yet again forced to take on the role of Acting President. Underwood was shot in an attempted assassination, and for a number of weeks he was bound to a hospital bed. During these weeks, Kaine took over all Presidential duties. Underwood and Kaine ended up becoming tied in the election, alongside Hercule Poirot and Arthur Hastings. After a tie-breaker election took place, Underwood and Kaine ended up coming out on top. This meant that Kaine was to serve as Vice President for one more year. The relationship between Kaine and Underwood became strained in the month of May in 2018. When trying to combat the actions of the Tiscali Mafia, Underwood creates a scheme that is not only morally unethical, but could potentially be viewed as illegal. Kaine stated his objections, however he was completely ignored. This eventually led to Kaine storming out of a meeting taking place in the situation room. After this event took place, the relationship between these two men never healed. Despite not being on good terms with Underwood, Kaine continued to serve in the Administration and still assisted the President whenever required. During the following months, he began to prepare for a potential second run for the Presidency. These plans were, however, soon stopped in their tracks by Frank Underwood. Frank's wife, Claire, was also planning to run and it was feared that Kaine would be a threat to Claire's potential candidacy. As a result, Frank became exceedingly hostile and threatened Kaine's life should he choose to run. Seeing no way out at this moment in time, Kaine decided to abandon his Presidential ambitions. It is unknown if he will choose to run for office again in the future. Role-plays Featured In * 2016/17 Groupy McGroupface Presidential Elections (Supporting Character) * Mars Operation (Supporting Character) * Mars War (Main Character) * The Adventure of the Empty House (Supporting Character) * The Senate (RP) (Main Character) * 2017/18 Groupy McGroupface Presidential Elections (Supporting Character) * Sangue (Supporting Character) * Celestial One (Supporting Character) * The Senate II (Supporting Character) * 2018/19 Groupy McGroupface Presidential Elections (Supporting Character) * Alex's Monthly Round-Up (Guest in 3 Episodes)